Sunsets and Wedding Vows
by Wynter Evergreen
Summary: sequal to Moonlight and Roses


**Sunsets and Wedding Vows**

The sky was a brilliant cerulean blue and the sun was shining brightly, bathing everything in a seemingly sparkling glow. The birds' tweeting seemed to sound like music. All in all, it was a perfect day, Harry observed. He stretched his arms, reaching towards the sky. He brought his hands down and rested them on the soft grass. He tilted his face towards the sun, closing his eyes, and felt its warmth. He smiled, because today everything was okay. It was a good day. Actually it was more than just a good day, it was a great day. That was probably due to the fact that today, he was getting married.

But to him, he wasn't just 'getting married', it was more than that. It was like a new chapter was opening up in his life, and in a way it felt like he was finally moving on. He could start fresh again, and even better, with someone he loved.

As he sat basking in the warmth of the sun, he could feel someone sitting down on the ground beside him. He opened his eyes and smiled, as he saw his aforementioned love, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, you." Harry said.

"Hi." Draco said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry put his arm around Draco, and they just sat there peacefully, admiring their surroundings. As they sat there, Harry felt content to just sit there with Draco beside him forever. But truthfully, he couldn't wait to begin his new life with the love of his life. To him, it was that simple. Of course, he knew that other people didn't exactly think that was the case. He had seen the newspaper articles where people had come up with all sorts of elaborate theories as to why he and Draco were getting married. Just the other day, there was an article in the _Daily Prophet_ by none other than Rita Skeeter. She claimed to have insider information about the wedding. According to her, Harry and Draco had faked the whole thing and they were only in it for the money and fame. That idea was obviously utterly ridiculous. But, then she went on to say that even though they were faking it, Draco was actually beginning to fall madly in love with Harry. Apparently they had spent the last couple of months on a tropical island together, and had been seen frolicking in the water sporting matching pink swimsuits. Harry almost died from laughing when he read that.

Draco sighed contentedly, picked his head up from Harry's shoulder, and looked around slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled, and said, "I love it here. It's so peaceful, tranquil really. For some reason, and I have no idea why I think this, but there is a certain charm about an old rickety house set in the countryside."

"Well, it won't be so peaceful when the wedding starts."

Draco punched Harry playfully. "Come on, you know what I mean." Draco said, and paused. "It reminds me of home in a way. When I was young I would spend hours sitting outside in the sun on a beautiful day. The good memories I have from when I was a child are mostly of my time spent outside the house, exploring the grounds, flying, or just sitting and watching a sunset."

"Sounds nice."

"It was. But, it was the only time I felt at peace. When I stepped inside the house, everything went bad again. It felt like I was stepping into a different world, the sinister feeling was so thick, I felt like I was choking…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Harry put his arm around Draco, trying to comfort him. He knew it would take a long time for all the hurt to go away, but he hoped that what they were doing today would be a step in the right direction.

"It's alright, everything is okay now, and you don't have to worry about those things anymore." Harry said softly.

"I know, I'm okay. It's just that I want our home to be like this, like the Burrow. The peaceful feeling here is all around, especially in the house. I don't think that any kids should have to feel like I did. They should feel happy and safe, and especially loved- all the time."

Harry laughed. "Do I sense a little hint about what the future holds for us?"

Draco smiled "You never know…"

"Well, let's at least get through the wedding and honeymoon first." Harry said and pulled Draco close and kissed him.

Then they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them, "Boys! It's time for breakfast, come on, we've got a big day ahead of us."

Harry stood and pulled Draco up with him. Hand in hand, they walked toward the rickety but lovely Burrow.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror as he finished fastening his tie. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated to admit it, but he was a little bit nervous. He wasn't having any second thoughts or anything, but declaring his love in front of a crowd of people did seem a bit overwhelming. He opened his eyes and addressed his reflection.

"You can do this."

It was hard for him to believe that after all the things he had had to face in his lifetime, that he was actually feeling nervous about this, a _wedding. _

He slipped on his jacket and walked out of the room. Ron was pacing back and forth, clearly anxious.

"Harry, I'm so nervous! I have no idea what to do!" Ron said frantically.

Harry laughed, but it sounded kind of robotic. This wasn't helping his nerves much. He cleared his throat.

"We can do this, everything will be fine." He said.

"It's a good thing I don't have to do this alone, I would have gone mad." Ron replied.

Harry agreed, very much. "Yeah, now I'm glad that Hermione arranged it this way." He looked around.

"Where are Hermione and Draco anyway?"

"I don't think they've come out yet, I haven't seen them. They must not be ready."

Harry looked around. Everything looked great. All the decorations and things were all set up and it really did look quite nice. They had all agreed that the wedding was going to be simple and clean, but elegant. They had finally decided on the colors silver and red, or rather Draco and Hermione did, Harry and Ron preferred to let them make the decisions. Everyone had worked hard all day to get everything looking perfect. Harry was surprised but, he had to admit that their hard work had definitely paid off.

Harry checked the time. They still had a little while before guests would be arriving.

"Come on," he said to Ron, "let's go outside." He thought that some fresh air might do them some good.

Ron nodded, and they walked outside. They were lucky because it was such a gorgeous day. They walked around the side of the house, until they came to where the ceremony would be held. Harry smiled, because it was just right.

Rows of delicate silver chairs were situated under a shining silver canopy. The silver fabric of the canopy had a swirling red designs on it, some of which swirled in to subtle hearts. In front of the chairs was the raised platform where he, Draco, Ron, and Hermione would stand. It was decorated with bundles of red and white flowers, which sparkled in the sunlight. He could hardly believe that Hermione and Draco had designed the whole thing. They had done an extraordinary job.

Harry sighed happily and rested his hands on the back of a silver chair.

"Wow." Ron stammered.

"I know," Harry replied. "It's really starting to sink in now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we're getting married."

Harry tried not to, but he burst out laughing. Ron looked confused for a moment, and then realizing what he had said, he joined in laughing. "Okay, come on, you know what I meant."

"I know, I know-"

"Ronald? Harry?" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she came around the side of the house with her hands on her hips. "What are you two doing out here? You need to be inside helping!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and tried not to laugh again.

"Yes mum."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

All of the last minute preparations were finished, the guests had arrived, and the ceremony was about to begin. Harry and Ron were standing behind the seated guests, looking to see who had shown up. Quite a few people were there, and Harry was actually pleasantly surprised. He had had some doubts about whether some of the people would come.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Are you boys ready?" She asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron said quietly.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged them.

"Wait, where are Draco and Hermione? We haven't seen them yet." Harry asked.

"Well of course not," replied Mrs. Weasley, "it would be bad luck to see them before the wedding. They'll be out shortly." She patted them on their backs. "Okay, get ready, it's about to start."

The music began and Harry and Ron, on either side of the officiant, made their way down the aisle. Harry could feel the excitement building in him with every step. This was one of the best feelings he had ever felt.

Harry and Ron took their places on opposite sides of the platform. Harry's heart was beating so loud that he thought for sure that everyone could hear it. Ron was a bit pale, and Harry hoped that he wouldn't faint. But, Ron was smiling and Harry knew that this was also one of the best days of his life too.

The rest of the wedding party entered, first Hermione's parents, and then Ron's, all offering Harry and Ron smiles of encouragement. Watching them enter made harry feel a pang of sadness, in the realization that he didn't have parents for this most important event. But as he looked out over the crowd and saw all of his friends, the sadness faded and he smiled, because they had all been the greatest family he could have ever asked for.

Harry heard Ron gasp and he looked up. Any shred of nervousness he had left in him disappeared. Hermione and Draco were walking up the aisle. But, it wasn't Draco giving Hermione away; they were walking together as friends, giving each other away. Draco didn't have any family there, so in a way he was like Harry, relying on his friends to be his family.

The sight of them walking down the aisle together was breathtaking. Hermione looked more beautiful than either Ron or Hermione had ever seen her. Ron was beaming. Draco looked stunning, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off him. His love for him filled his whole body, he felt like he was going to burst.

Draco and Hermione made it to the front and hugged before Hermione walked over to Ron and Draco walked over to Harry. Both couples clasped hands as the officiant began the ceremony."

"Welcome, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two couples…"

Harry couldn't even concentrate on what was being said, he was too busy staring into Draco's eyes.

"…to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry Heard Hermione and Ron say their "I do's", and he had to force his eyes away from Draco's because it was their turn.

"Harry, do you wish to be joined with Draco as a life partner today?"

"I do." Harry answered confidently, stealing a glance at Draco.

"Draco, do you wish to be joined with Harry as a life partner today?"

"I do." Draco said, smiling.

The officiant turned to Ron and Hermione. "Please repeat after me…"

They said their vows, and then Draco and Harry said theirs.

"…with this ring I pledge myself and my love to you." Harry said as he slipped the ring on Draco's finger. Draco did the same, and they joined hands.

The officiant turned to the crowd, "It is my honor and privilege to announce Ron and Hermione husband and wife and Harry and Draco partners for life." Looking back at the couples he announced, "You may now exchange a kiss."

Once again, Harry looked into Draco's eyes. Harry felt so much love towards Draco at that moment, and the smile of pure happiness on Draco's face made him feel so amazing, it was indescribable. They leaned in and kissed each other, as did Ron and Hermione. Then, the officiant announced, "It is now my honor to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy!"

The last guests were trickling out, which was a good thing because Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were exhausted. They had been dancing, eating, and talking for hours, and they were just about ready to collapse on the ground. The wedding and the reception had both gone smoothly and they couldn't be happier. Although, Harry would have probably been as happy even if everything had been a mess, as long as he and Draco got to say "I do".

The newlyweds finished saying goodbye to the last guests and all collapsed down onto the nearest row of chairs.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah." Harry, Draco, and Ron chorused.

That sent them all into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright," Ron said, "I think we've all had enough fun for one night."

Hermione stood up.

"That's for sure. I'm going to change out of this thing," she said, making a face as she looked down at her dress. "It's extremely uncomfortable."

Ron chuckled. "Do you need any help?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said rolling her eyes. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself. But, I'm sure your mum could use a little help cleaning up."

He sighed. "I suppose." He said, standing up.

Harry started to stand up but Draco grabbed his hand. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"We'll be in to help in a little bit." Draco said.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, take your time." She and Ron headed to the house.

"Come on, walk with me." Draco said, pulling Harry up.

Harry was a little confused, as he had no idea what they were doing.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see." Draco replied.

They walked to the same hill where they had been sitting that morning. This time it was different though, because the sun was beginning to set. It had a whole different feel. The rays of sunshine were beginning to fade, casting long shadows. Harry had always loved sunsets because it seemed like as the sun went down, the rays from the sun became richer somehow. It was as if the sun were trying to reassure everything that all was well and that it would be back, just as beautiful in the morning.

As they stood in front of the slowly setting sun Draco took both of Harry's hands in his and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. Harry noticed that the way the sunset reflected in Draco's eyes made them seem like they were glowing. Draco was also smiling, something that Harry loved to see so much. But, Harry guessed that he had sort of a puzzled look on his face because Draco started laughing.

"Oh my god Harry, I love you." He said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Okay," he said when his laughter subsided, "in all seriousness, I would like to tell you how much I love you."

Harry was surprised, as Draco didn't say these kinds of things often. Of course, Harry knew that Draco loved him, but he also knew that Draco wasn't; well, as sentimental as he was.

"It's okay Draco, I know-"

Draco pressed a finger to Harry's lips. "I want to. So, here goes and you better listen." Draco was quiet for a moment, and then he began. "The thing is, is that I never really believed in miracles. I that that what people described as miracles were just exaggerations and I certainly never thought that anything like that would happen to me. But looking at you now, I realize that miracles do happen, even to people like me."

He paused, looking as if he were trying to hold back tears. Harry was completely silent because he knew that if he said anything, he would start crying as he too was holding back tears. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled Draco close to him. Then, softly, Draco continued.

"You saved me Harry. You picked up all of my broken pieces and put them back together. I owe my life to you. If you hadn't been there for me, I don't think I would have made it. You showed me what real unconditional love feels like, but more importantly you showed me that it was okay to love. Harry," he said, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes, "you are my miracle."

It was everything Harry could do to keep himself from crying. He was speechless, so he did the next best thing. There, in the last rays of the setting sun, they kissed.

Like the last rays of sunshine, their love would always be there, from the time they woke up to the time they went to sleep. There was always the promise that it would be back again in the morning, just as beautiful as the day before.

_Five years later_

The night was calm and still. It was warm and the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. Draco could see all of this from the open window adjacent to the bed where he and Harry were laying. Draco loved nights like these. He loved the fact that he could now go to bed at night knowing that everything was fine and that everything would be just as fine in the morning.

Harry was sleeping peacefully and his face was relaxed. Draco smiled, because neither of them experienced the horrible nightmares that had plagued them for so long anymore. He loved watching Harry sleep now. He reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair from Harry's face. Harry Had a soft smile on his face and Draco couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. They had both been smiling a lot more these days, more than Draco could remember smiling in his whole life. Everything about their lives together was perfect now, and he was completely content. Looking at Harry, Draco could hardly believe that all of this was real. He never could have imagined that his life would be like this. He never even knew that this kind of happiness existed.

A quiet knock on the bedroom door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice whispered as the door was softly pushed open.

"Lilly? You can come in sweetie." Draco replied, sitting up.

A blond haired little girl stepped into the room and ran over to the bed. She looked up at Draco with wide eyes and whispered, "I heard a noise."

Draco looked down at her big green eyes, and smiled as he smoothed down her hair.

"A noise? Well good thing you came in here, because this room is safe from any scary things that make noises." He said and lifted her onto the bed.

She smiled as he set her down, and she snuggled against him. "I love you daddy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Harry stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked. He smiled as he reached over and ruffled Lily's hair.

"Did you get scared?" He asked.

She giggled. "How did you know?"

"Well, I guess it's just my daddy senses." He said, sitting up. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too daddy." She said.

"You know what? I love both of you!" Harry said, as he hugged them, with Lily sandwiched in between him and Draco.

"Hey!" she said, laughing.

"Oops," Draco said in mock surprise, "I guess we're squishing her."

They both reached down and tickled her, which then turned into a tickle fight. After Lily could catch her breath, she said, "You are the best daddies in the whole world!"

Draco looked at Harry and they both smiled. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review if you can. I'm so grateful for everyone who read my first story and gave me all of that positive feedback! I honestly didn't think anyone would even read it, so thanks again to everyone who did, and this is for all of you! So, here it is, the sequal that a couple people thought I should write. At first i really had no idea how to even go about writing it, but now that it's all done i really do like it. I need a little help writing the wedding vows and things, a couple of websites gave me some inspiration. I would also like to thank my sister for reading my stories and my friends for listening to me constanly talking about my stories, even though they really have no idea what i'm talking about (I feel so bad for them!)

So, yupp, thanks again!

Wynter


End file.
